Broken Pieces
by Hi14 x
Summary: (Co written with LegsxRko) John Cena and Torrie Wilson are happily married with a 3 year old daughter. Randy and Stacy are also married and have a 4 year old son. Everything is perfect until John is diagnosed with a life threatening illness and Randy's ex come back to ruin his marrige. Will these families survive or will they become broken pieces? Includes Jorrie and Rancy!
1. Worst Picnic Ever

**AN: This is Tara, LegsxRko and Freya, Hi 14x and this is our new co-written story. We worked really hard, we hope you guys like it!**

**xxxx**

"John are you sure you want to go?" Torrie Cena asked her Husband, he nodded,

"Tor, Aria's been looking forward for this all week, We're not gonna cancel just because I feel unwell." He replied,

"But-" She was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Mommy, Daddy! Uncle Wandy, Auntie Stacy and Andy are here!" 3 year old Aria Gracie Cena said running into the room.

John laughed and picked her up, "They sure are, let's go." Torrie rolled her eyes at her stubborn husband, he had been up all night throwing up and had a temperature but had refused to cancel the picnic with Randy and Stacy Orton and their 4 year old son Andy Lucas Orton. She followed John and Aria to the car and began to follow Randy and Stacy to the park.

"So is John feeling any better?" Stacy asked taking the sandwiches out of the picnic basket, she and Randy had been married for 5 years and in their second year of marriage, on the 9th of July they had their son Andrew Lucas Orton who was now 4, it was a little awkward sometimes as Randy had been married to a women named Samantha before Stacy and had a daughter with her called Alanna Marie Orton, who was now 7 and a little brat.

John and Torrie however had been married for 6 years and 3 years ago their daughter, Aria Gracie Cena, was born on the 22nd of January.

"Yes, his temperature's gone down, but he's still a little out of it, I tried to get him to cancel but he refused." Torrie replied, pouring some drinks, Stacy rolled her eyes,

"Men."

Randy sat on the park bench with Andy (who was talking about Spiderman) watching John chase Aria around, Randy had known John for years and he knew for a fact that he should've canceled today. Stacy had told Randy that John was sick last night, and watching him now he couldn't help but feel worried about his best friend.

"I'm gonna get 'ya," John Cena chased Aria around the park,

"No! Mommy help!" She giggled and tried to run faster but John grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto his shoulder.

"Told you I'd get 'ya." He said tickling her ribs, he was glad he had got her actually, he was feeling a little dizzy, but he ignored it.

"Food." He heard Stacy yell, he put Aria down who ran up the hill and over to the table with Andy. John walked over to Randy who was slowly walking up the hill.

"Yo, Man how you feeling?" Randy asked,

"I've been better, but not half as bad as last night.

"Good." Once the got to the top of the hill they sat down next to their wives and Kids and began to eat.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." John said and walked over to the toilets at the other end of the park. Aria and Andy were currently playing together on the slide.

"He looks really bad." Randy said to Torrie, about John.

"I know, he's so stubborn though he keeps denying that he's sick." Torrie replied, worried about her husband,

"Maybe you should take him to the doctors or something," Stacy stopped Randy from speaking and said "Shhh, he's coming back over." Everyone turned to see John walking back over. He stopped walking all of a sudden and put his hand on his head,

"What the hell?" Randy whispered, and the next thing they knew, John was unconscious on the floor. "OH MY GOD!" Randy, Torrie and Stacy all ran over to him and Aria and Andy stopped playing and ran over to him as well.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Uncle John?" Andy asked while being lifted into Stacy's arms,

"Mommy, why is Daddy on the ground? Is he okay?" Randy pulled the 3 year old blond towards him and stroked her hair while Torrie checked if John was alright.

"We don't know what's wrong." Randy whispered to Aria. Torrie looked up with fear on her face.

"Call 911!" She said and Randy dialled the number.

******What do you guys think of it so far? Please tell us in a review! Thanks for reading, we hope to publish chapter two as soon as possible! :) **

******-Freya and Tara xxx**


	2. Bad to worse

**YAY chap 2 told u it'd be up soon :) **

**-Freya & Tara**

Aria sat on her mom's lap in the family room of the ward they were waiting on. Thy had been at the hospital for 4 hours and the doctors still hadn't told them anything. "Mommy, Will daddy be okay?"

Torrie looked at her daughters concerned eyes, "I think so hun." She replied,

"So how come uncle Wandy was cwying earlier?He never cwies." Torrie thought back to the moment she was talking about, just before they had left to take Andy to his grans, (Aria was invited to go, but chose to stay at the hospital) Randy Stacy had been comforting Torrie and Randy had tears running down his cheeks.

"I know he doesn't baby, You'll have to ask him when he gets back." Aria nodded and sat straight again. She hoped Randy and Stacy would be back soon. She was bored and sad. Would her daddy really be okay?

_**At Randy and Stacy's house...**_

"Okay Randy, I think we have everything. We can probably go now just let me get my bag", Stacy said as she walked down the steps of their home.

Stacy and Randy had left the hospital to drop Andy at his grandmother's house and so they could change clothes.

As she walked down the steps she could already tell that something was wrong judging by the look on her husband's face. His chrystal blue orbs were now welled up with tears.

She quickly dropped everything and ran over to him to comfort him. "It's okay baby everything will be fine. Don't worry okay? Baby I am sure it's nothing. He probably was just dehydrated or something. We have the best doctors looking after him right now. We just need to be strong. Can you do that for me, Andy, and even John? And Torrie, I am sure that she is worried sick right now in the hospital and Aria can you imagine what she's feeling?", Stacy said with her arms draping around his body tightly squeezing him as he cried into her shoulder.

"Yes Stacy I can", Randy said clearing his throat as Stacy hugged and rocked him soothingly.

"Stacy, I love you", Randy said.

"I love you too", Stacy replied with a few tears of her own forming in her eyes.

Aria had fallen asleep now, it had been an hour since Stacy and Randy had left and it was now 6 pm, and Torrie still hadn't been told anything. _'Stupid doctors don't seem to care about families do they?'_ She thought '_Wait take that back.'_ She stood as the doctor came over to her,

"Hello Mrs Cena, I am doctor Tyrone Banks. We have some news on your husband, you may want to sit down." Torrie suddenly felt worried. Why did she need to sit down?

"Please may we sit out there, I don't want to wake my daughter." Torrie asked and Tyrone nodded.

"Of course." As they took a seat Dr Banks took a deep breath. "This is never easy to say, Mrs Cena but we have run many tests and many scans and we now know that John has a brain tumour." Torrie just sat there in stunned silence tears running down her face. "I am very sorry." The doctor stood and left and Torrie walked back into the Family room finally breaking down. Aria sat up at the sound of her mom crying,

"Mommy what's wrong? Is it daddy?" That just broke Torrie's heart more.

Randy and Stacy walked into the family room of the ward to find Torrie crying hysterically along with Aria. "What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"John has a brain Tumour." Torrie sobbed.

"What?" Randy asked, his voice breaking, Stacy ran over to Torrie and embraced her and as they cried in each others arms Randy lifted up Aria and held the small crying girl, crying silently himself.

**AN: We hope you like it :) We'll update soon xx**

**-Freya and Tara **

**Xxx**


	3. Some kids are sweet but some are evil

Torrie walked into John's hospital room slowly, her eyes and cheeks were still puffy and red. She was surprised to see John sitting up awake, he was reading something but Torrie couldn't work out what because of her eyes being blurred with tears. John looked up and his eyes filled with concern seeing that Torrie had been crying. "Baby what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt or something?" He asked looking her up and down as she sat on the hospital bed, a small smile came across Torrie's face and she laughed a little. Typical John Cena so selfless, putting everyone else before him.

"I-I'm fine honey." Torrie replied,

"So why have you been crying?" John asked and a tear slipped down Torrie's cheek, he wiped it away with his finger. Torrie remained silent so John decided to try and change the subject, "What did the doctor say? It was just fever right? No biggie." Torrie broke down at that, how do you tell your husband he has cancer?

"John, it-it isn't fever, and it is a biggie." John's eyes became serious and signalled for Torrie to carry on, "Yo-You have a-a..." She couldn't finish. Another tear rolled down her cheek,

"A what, Tor? What's wrong with me?" John asked,

"You have a brain Tumour." Torrie sobbed, a tear fell from John's eye.

"You- You mean Cancer?" His voice broke on 'cancer' and Torrie nodded and engulfed him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her as tears raced to his eyes, he couldn't stop himself crying. He broke down into Torrie shoulder. 'Am I gonna be okay? Am I gonna live? What if I don't? How are my parents gonna react? And what about Aria? Is she ok?' All these thoughts ran through his mind and he cried harder. How could this happen?

Stacy had now brought Aria and Andy to the Orton home.

"Randy how should we tell them?" Stacy asked her husband, glancing over at the two children silently, playing on the floor.

"We just have to tell them in the most gentle way possible because-", Randy began to reply before being interrupted by a knocking at the door.

Randy took one last look at his wife, then headed towards the door, "Oh hey Samantha. Hi sweetie!", Randy said planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead before she ran past him, to the other kids.

Samantha glanced at Stacy over Randy's shoulder. She was clad in a low cut, black top and a short, tight pencil skirt. All Randy did was continue to glare at her. "Did you want something else?", Randy said viciously.

"Actually, I could think of another thing that I

wouldn't mind you doing for me, or to me" Samantha said lightly running a finger down Randy's muscular chest, before having it smacked off by a now furious Stacy.

"I think that it's time for you to go Samantha", Stacy said angrily before roughly closing the door in her face.

Randy put his hand calmingly on Stacy's shoulder. "Stace, it's okay. Just try to ignore her"

"Really Randy, ignore her? How?", Stacy replies frantically.

Randy didn't have the answer to this question.

Stacy could see the hurt expression on his face.

"Okay, I just don't see why she has to behave like this", Stacy said now more calmed.

"I know honey. But can we just focus on the bigger picture right here?", Randy said referring to the children seated on the floor, playing.

"Oh, yes of course", Stacy said mentally cursing herself for not remembering the great task that they had ahead of them.

The couple walked over to the kids, with Stacy leading and Randy's arm slightly wrapped around her waist. Aria and Andy now stood up and sat down on one of the couches, a white love seat. Stacy and Randy each sat down on the couch facing the children, with only a glass coffee table between them. They decided to begin with Alanna nowhere in sight.

"Where's Alanna?", Randy questioned. Andy just shrugged.

"Aria, I'm sure that you know that you're daddy, and your uncle John is very sick", Stacy began by looking at Aria then Andy.

"Right now, he's- he's in the hospital", Randy said with his voice now cracking. Stacy put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Is daddy going to die!" Aria screamed in terror.

Stacy didn't no what to tell the young child. "I don't- no. No he isn't going to die. Your daddy is very strong he can make it through anything", Stacy said putting on a brave face. The young girl ran into Stacy's embrace crying while Andy did the same with his father.

What they didn't know was that Alanna certainly did not miss any word of this conversation.

"Do they know if I'll be alright?" John asked. He had calmed down a bit now and he and Torrie were just discussing things.

"I don't know, they said its 50-50."

"I wish they wouldn't refer to me as bread." John mumbled and Torrie giggled. "What did you tell Aria?"

"I said 'Daddy's really sick, but you just need to remember he loves you.'"

"When can I see her?"

"She's staying with Randy and Stace tonight but I'm sure you can see her tomorrow." Torrie replied.

"I hope so." John said and then looked up into Torrie's eyes "I love you Tor." He said,

"I love you too John." Torrie replied pushing their lips together for a minimum of a minute.

Stacy and Randy had now put the small children in Andy's bedroom and tucked them in. Andy was lying down next to Aria with her head slightly rested on his shoulder.

A small figure had now entered the room.

"Hey Aria, so where's your daddy?" Alanna said slowly walking towards Andy's bed.

"Wha- What do you mean? He's fine. He's just with my mommy", Aria said with a quivering voice as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Yeah, in the hospital", Alanna said mockingly.

"Yo- you don't know what you're talking about", Aria defended.

"Don't I? I mean your daddy is in the hospital right? He does have a brain tumor right? Don't you know how many people die from that?" Alanna said tauntingly.

"Shut up! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Andy said attempting to defend Aria who was now crying into his shoulder.

"Aww, how cute, sticking up for your little girlfriend?", Alanna teased.

"Well don't even bother. Face it we all know that your dad is going to die. You might as well plan for the funeral now", Alanna said walking out of the door.

"Sweet dreams", Alanna laughed.

Aria lightly sobbed into Andy's shoulder. "It's okay Aria, my mommy told us that he would be okay, and my mommy doesn't lie" Andy said comfortingly.

"I promise", he said in a whisper.


	4. Things are getting Even Worse

**AN: Hi we just love writing :) we hope u enjoy this chap it's a little sad. **

Torrie got out of her car and knocked on the Orton's door. She wasn't happy with leaving John alone but she had to get Aria. "Hi Torrie!" Stacy beamed seeing her best friend at the door. "Come in! How's John?" Stacy asked leading her in.

"He's okay." Torrie replied, "Sad though." Stacy frowned sympathetically,

"Of course he is." She replied, "Have you told Vince or his family?" Torrie's mouth opened wide,

"Shit, I knew I forgot something. I'll call them when we get back to the hospital."

"Okay Tor. Just don't forget" Stacy replied.

"Mommy!" Aria screamed running down the stairs.

"Hi baby!" Torrie said lifting up the small three year old. She couldn't describe how good it felt to have her daughter in her arms.

"Can we go see daddy now?" the little girl said with sadness in her eyes.

"Okay honey. As long as you are all ready", Torrie said.

"Yes she is", Stacy said handing over Aria's small duffel bag with clothes and some toys in it.

"Okay thanks honey", Torrie thanked Stacy.

"Your welcome! Tell me how everything goes!" Stacy replied.

"Oh don't worry I will. Bye", Torrie said walking out the door with Aria.

"Bye", Stacy said as the door closed shut.

"Was Daddy okay last night?" Aria asked, Torrie smiled and nodded,

"Yeah he was fine Baby." She lied. He wasn't fine, he had woke up at 3 in the morning with a really bad headache and a temperature again and the Doctors had to give him some meds to make him sleep. John and Torrie didn't want Aria to know that part though.

"Can I see him straight away?" She asked, playing with the beads on her shirt.

"Yeah of course you can Honey." Torrei smiled.

"Yay." The 3 year old whispered.

"Andy, Alanna! Come on breakfast is ready!", Stacy yelled from downstairs in the kitchen. She still hadn't seen Randy since earlier in the morning when she had gotten him up and then she had went for a shower. She figured he would be down soon. But what was taking Andy and Alanna so long they were usually down earlier? She would go see in a couple of minutes, first she would have to take care of that last batch of pancakes and the coffee in the machine.

"Huh", Andy said getting up from his bed in his room upstairs. He had just gotten up and dressed, and Aria still wasn't there. He had been looking for her all morning.

"What, looking for your girlfriend?" Alanna questioned standing in the doorway. Andy was a bit taken back by her presence and had slightly stumbled backwards.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something?" Alanna said smirking as she slowly entered the room.

"She's not my girlfriend and so what if I was looking for her? She was here when I went to sweep", Andy said mispronouncing the word 'sleep' and getting a little more frustrated at Alanna.

"Wow idiot look how dumb you are? You can't even pronounce the word sleep. It's sleep not sweep. And if you must know she is visiting her dying daddy", Alanna said in a mimicking tone.

"Shut up! I'm not an idiot! And he's not going to die!", Andy said with tears now falling down his cheeks.

"Oh poor baby. Are you going to cry?", Alanna mocked.

"Was Daddy okay last night?" Aria asked, Torrie smiled and nodded,

"Yeah he was fine Baby." She lied. He wasn't fine, he had woke up at 3 in the morning with a really bad headache and a temperature again and the Doctors had to give him some meds to make him sleep. John and Torrie didn't want Aria to know that part though.

"Can I see him straight away?" She asked, playing with the beads on her shirt.

"Yeah of course you can Honey." Torrei smiled.

"Yay." The 3 year old whispered.

As soon as the car pulled into the hospital car park, Aria leaped out and attempted to run over to the entrance. Luckily Torrie grabbed her collar before she got hit by a hummer. "ARIA GRACIE CENA, WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT RUNNING INTO ROADS?!" Aria looked down in shame as her mom told her off.

"Not to do it." She mumbled,

"And what did you just do?" Torrie asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ran into the road." She mumbled again,

"And will you do it again?" The stunning Blond asked again.

"No." Aria said, "Can we go see Daddy now?" She asked her excitement rising.

"Yes, but hold my hand." Aria took her moms hand and skipped across the road.

"What's going on in here?" Stacy asked now standing in the door way.

"Daddy help! Andy is teasing me and being mean to me!" Alanna screamed running down the hallway knocking into her father midway.

"Andrew Lucas Orton! Get over hear, RIGHT NOW!" Randy yelled at his now terrified son, who was now being carried by Stacy crying in her arms.

"Andrew get down from there! Stop acting like a baby! Why were you bullying your sister?" Randy yelled.

Before Stacy could disapprove Andy got down. "I'm sorry daddy!", Andy said with his head bowed down as tears flowed down his soft cheeks, knowing that his dad would not believe his side of the story. After all, Alanna did tell first.

"Bully her!? What do you mean him bully her? That sure wasn't what it looked like when I walked in!" Stacy yelled now furious.

"Stacy! Don't you undermine me in front of my children!", Randy yelled.

"Excuse me! Your children! If you don't remember I gave birth to one

of them! Don't you dare even go there, Randal!", Stacy yelled back using his full name. Andy covered his ears not wanting to hear any of this.

"Oh don't even go there, with the whole 'you love Alanna more than you're son. You do have two children'. Save it Stacy. If it was the other way around then why won't he say that?" Randy argued.

"Well who would? Especially with a selfish, jerk for a father like you!", Stacy yelled picking up Andy and storming out of the house.

Randy stood there in complete shock at what had just gone down. Why he have to accuse her of being jealous that he picked Alanna's side? Alanna stood there still trying to look scared and frightened. However, on the inside she was feeling completely accomplished at what she had just done. How much farther could she push this? Could she finally get that bitch and that little pest out of her house? Could it finally be just her and her daddy, like she had always wanted it?

Outside in the car was a now distraught Stacy and a tearful Andy. She could not believe what had just occurred. She knew she had taken this too far when she criticized Randy being a father. There was not a worse thing that came to mind, which she could do to him.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" Stacy replied to Andy holding back some of her own tears.

"I didn't bully Alanna. I promise you I didn't", Andy said with a look of sincerity filling his Chrystal blue orbs, which he had gotten from his father. Stacy then pulled him in for a hug.

"I know you didn't baby. Of course not", Stacy said still embracing him. What was going on with them? Stacy and Randy never fought? Was this just stress or was this something more to come?

"DAAAADDDDDDYYYYY!" Aria screamed running over to the hospital bed her dad sat in. John lifted her up and gave her a big kiss and a hug. "Are you okay?" John laughed and nodded.

"I'm fine princess. Where's Mommy?" He said looking over at the door. Aria replied so fast that John couldn't make out a word of it.

"Shesaidshehastocallsomepeopl eanditsreallyimportant." John's eyes became wide,

"What? Baby, speak slowly." John replied.

"She-said-she-has-to-call-some-people-and-that-it's-really-important." Aria said slowly so John could understand.

"Okay." John smiled, his face dropped when he saw a tear run down Aria's cheek.

"Daddy, what's wrong with you?" Aria asked as the tears came and came.

"Oh baby," John hugged her and stroked her hair as she cried hardly into John's shirt, "You wouldn't understand, it-it's a bad bug."

"Like the bug Charlotte had last year?" Charlotte was John's brother Dan's daughter she was 5 and last year she had a bad water infection.

"No princess, it's a little worse than that and it's different."

"Are you gonna die?" Crack. John's heart officially broke in two.

"I don't know baby, I- No I won't you wanna know why?" Aria pulled back and looked into John's eyes, "Because I'm John Cena and I NEVER give up." Aria lunged forward and hugged her dad again, crying. "Don't worry I got ya, shhh, calm down princess." John continued to soothe her.

"She was wrong." Aria whispered, so quietly John couldn't even hear.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Cena, I just got so caught up and I had to sort out Aria and then tell John and the doctors and-" Torrie was on the phone to John's mom, telling her about his condition.

"Torrie, honey don't worry, I'll tell my husband and John's brothers and we'll be over as soon as possible. Tomorrow as the latest. You call Vince and tell him." Mrs Cena said on the other end of the phone,

"Okay, thank you Mrs Cena, bye." She hung up the phone and sighed sitting back down. "Now to call Vince." she groaned and dialled his number.

"Hello?" Vince said picking up the phone,

"Hi Vince, it's Torrie."

"Oh hello Torrie."

"I was just calling to tell you that John won't be on RAW tomorrow,"

"Why not?"

"Well, he was sick Friday night and then we went with Stacy and Randy and took Aria and Andy for a picnic yesterday, and then he passed out so we called an ambulance and he stayed at the hospital over night. And he's still here now, and he's not being released until Wednesday."

"What's wrong with him?" Vince asked, worried.

"He-He has a brain tumour."

"Oh, Torrie I'm so sorry."

"Listen, we don't want you to make a storyline out of it and you're to tell NO one. John wants to tell everyone himself we still need to talk to the doctor about wrestling." She said.

"Oh Torrie I would NEVER make something like this a storyline. Good Luck. Bye."

"Good Bye." Torrie hung up and sat down in the chair beginning to cry. Why did this have to happen to them?

**AN: What did u think? Tell us in the reviews :) (Guests too ;D) **


	5. A Big STOP!

**Hey guys this is chapter 5. We hope that you guys enjoy. We worked really hard. Tell us if it sucked or not or just any opinions in general. Enjoy :)**

"Mommy?", Andy asked.

"Yes sweetheart?", Stacy replied.

"When can we go back home with daddy?", Andy asked.

"Soon sweetheart, but for now I think we might have to spend a bit more time with grandma and grandpa, okay?", Stacy responded.

"Okay", Andy replied with a sigh looking a little disappointed. They had spent the night at Stacy's parents' home and away from Randy. As much as it had hurt Stacy and Andy being away from Randy, Stacy knew that Randy was in the wrong and that they needed some time away from him.

"What about we go to the hospital today and visit Aria and Uncle John?", Stacy said attempting to cheer him up.

"Okay!", Andy exclaimed with his face lighting up at the words 'Aria and Uncle John'.

After Stacy and Andy got ready, they drove to the hospital. When they arrived in the waiting room, the first person Stacy saw was, Randy. Before any awkward conversation could be made, they were interrupted with a little girl screaming and running towards them.

"Andy!" Aria squealed running towards them.

She ran into Andy's embrace and took his hand.

"Come on Andy, let's go see daddy!" Aria exclaimed.

"Ariana Gracie Cena! This is a hospital, not a zoo! Now lower your voice!", Torrie exclaimed being equally loud.

"Sorry mommy", Aria replied.

"Okay, thank you. Come on Andy", Torrie said taking both of the children's hands and leading them down the hallway to John's room, leaving Stacy standing there alone with only Randy and some other family members in the waiting area.

"Behave." Torrie said as Aria and Andy ran into the hospital room.

"What did you do last night?" Andy said loudly,

"Shhhhh," Aria scolded pointing at a sleeping John, "Daddy got no sleep last night. And I slept in bed with daddy, well mommy took me to the park first. Then we came back and there was this stupid doctor who told me off for sleeping in his bed so mommy told him off it was really funny! She was like 'Thats his daughter and if he's okay with her sleeping there then she will sleep there!' she said some other stuff too but I'm not aloud to say those words, they're naughty."

"Are they like the things they used to say on raw?" Andy asked, Aria shook her head

"Worse."

"Wow!"

"What'd you do last night?" Aria asked sitting on the floor and picking two dolls up and handing one to Andy, "Sorry, this is all mommy brought." Andy shook his head and laughed,

"It's oookkkk, and mommy and daddy had a fight last night." Andy frowned,

"Really?"

"Yeah, 'cause of stupid Alanna."

"What she do?"

"She was being mean about your daddy again and then she cried to daddy about me picking on her and he believed her! So he yelled at mommy because she believed me! I hate Alanna." He said tearing up, and Aria hugged him, "Anything happen last night?"

"Mommy told me off, again." Andy tilted his head like a confused puppy,

"She NEVER tells you off,"

"She does now, Daddy says she's just stressed, but I saw him crying, do- do you think Alanna was right?" It was Andy's turn to hug Aria now,

"No. She's a poopy head! Why would she be right?"

"Good point," Aria laughed and they played with Aria's dolls for a half hour.

"Do you wanna stop?" Andy asked, bored of the dolls, Aria looked up from brushing the dolls hair

"Okay," she put the doll down, "What shall we do now-" She was cut off by the heart monitor slowing down "Oh no," She said and ran over to her dad, Andy followed but both children jumped when John opened his eyes, gasping for oxygen, "Daddy, Daddy, calm down!" Aria frantically tried to get her daddy to breath, he began to cough and Aria and Andy looked at each other and smiled, until a long beep filled the room,

"What?" Andy yelled,

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Aria screamed running to the door and flinging it open, "HELP!" She screamed at her mom, gran-parents and god parents, all heads turned to her and she began to cry, "The machine-" That was all she had to say for them to get a doctor.

* * *

"Uhm, would you guys like some coffee?", Stacy asked getting up as John's family members politely declined.

"No thanks, dear. You go ahead", John's mother told Stacy.

"Alright then", Stacy said getting up to head to the cafeteria.

"Actually, I'll come too", Randy said getting up following her.

For a few minutes they walked in silence. Randy decided to be the one to break the ice. "Listen Stace, I'm sorry about last night. I should have never yelled at you and just automatically blamed Andy. I should have listened to him first and made a judgement after hearing both sides of the story. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you when you said that Alanna was picking on Andy. I should have just listened to you instead of going off at you like some intensities jerk and I-"

"It's okay Randy and I missed you too", Stacy replied. She then pulled Randy in for a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Stacy", Randy said staring deeply into her big, brown eyes.

"I love you too", Stacy replied.

They then go their coffee and returned to the waiting room.

All of a sudden they saw Aria crying and heard her say,"The machine-"

Quickly everyone ran to John's room In a frantic motion.

* * *

"S-So will he make it?" John's older brother, Dan, asked Torrie,

"I don't know." Torrie said,

"When did you find out?" John's father asked,

"Two days ago." Torrie looked over at John's mom who was crying, John's younger brother Matt was comforting her,

"Mom He'll be fine, you don't have to worry, it's John, remember when he was 13 and he got hit by that car?" His mom looked at Matt,

"Yes,"

"So, he didn't die then he won't now."

"The doctor told me tha-" Torrie stopped what she was saying when she heard a scream come from John's room, "No." she whispered and soon Aria appeared crying along with Andy.

"The machine-" No this wasn't happening was it?

**AN: Okay guys that was the chapter. Leave a review and tell us what you think. The next chapter should be up very soon. And I'm sure that by now you already know my policy about guests. Well if you don't then YOU MUST REVIEW! Lol :) -Tara**

******Hello :D I hope you liked it, and as Tara said REVIEW! Of course you don't have to. You could always Private Message me *hint hint* lol. Ok so I hope you enjoyed so all you have to do now is take a minute or so to review. We do love all reviews so don't think we don't :) xxx -Freya xxx**


	6. Why?

**AN: So yeah this is short but who cares? It's good :)**

Torrie walked back and forth endlessly waiting to here news from the doctor, Torrie's mom sat crying along with his brothers and father. Stacy was comforting a crying Randy but no one seemed to notice the 3 year old girl sitting in a chair staring at the wall, a blank expression on her face.

"Aria?" Andy asked though sobs,

"Yeah?" she mumbled,

"Are-Are you okay?"

"Sh-She was right." she looked at Andy, "Andy why did she have to be right? Why did it have to be about my daddy?" She broke down in sobs in Andy's arms. That question was right: Why was Alanna Orton Right?

"Is he going to be okay, doctor?" A sobbing Torrie asked. "Please tell me that he's going to be okay"

"Torrie, he will be okay for now. But we are not sure that we will be able to save him from this. We will do all that we can to fight this. We just don't know how he will react to the treatments or how long he has for that matter. But we will try to give him the best and most effective treatments and doctors" He looked at Torrie sympathetically. "I'll give you a moment, I'm sorry"

With that the doctor simply walked away.

At that moment the thing Torrie wanted to hear the most was a "yes Torrie he will be fine" not a "we will try as hard as we can". But unfortunately it wasn't like that. All Torrie wanted was for this to all be over with and be a bad dream. She wanted things to go back to normal. All she could do is hope and pray and wonder. '_Why her? Why any of them? What did her family do to deserve this? What did John do to deserve this?'_

"What did the doctor say Torrie?" Matt asked,

"Is he alright?" Dan added, Torrie sat down next to John's mom and took a deep breath,

"They said he's alright now," Everyone smiled and cheered, "But they don't know if th-the cancer'll kill him." Everyone's hearts stopped, His mom began to cry endlessly into his fathers arms, Randy slid down the wall like a child as Stacy comforted him, crying also , John's two brothers began to fight their tears like a Cena does, but failed and Torrie broke down herself, she looked up through her tears and saw her daughter hugging Andy, thats when she realised, _'I need to tell Aria.' _

She stood up and walked over to the two children, wiping her years away so they wouldn't be scared. She sat down and pulled Aria onto one knee and Andy on the other.

"Is daddy ok mommy?" Aria asked, The two children looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"H-He's ok now," Torrie said quietly, "But I need to tell you two something, Aria," She looked at Aria, "Your daddy is very ill, Andy well, your uncle John is very ill,"

"We know auntie Torrie, mommy told us." Andy said "But, Andy, Aria, the doctors don't know whether he'd gonna be okay in the future," Aria's eyes dropped and filled with tears, along with Andy, "They don't know whether he's gonna live," Torrie whispered and the sobs came, Aria hid her face in Torrie's long hair and Andy in her neck. No one should go through this. Let alone children.

**AN: Yes we know, we know it's short but its a filler, tell us how good it is :)**

**Freya & Tara**

**Xxxxxx**


	7. Everything's Falling Apart

**Hey guys, this is chapter seven and we worked very hard. So we hope you enjoy! -Tara**

**Hi :) so this is a very strange chapter, I hope it don't scare u too much lol xxx Enjoy xxx -Freya**

Everyone sat around the room, John in the bed (obviously), Torrie next to him and Aria on his lap, Dan in a chair with his 7 year old son Chris on his lap, John's other brother, Matt, sat in another chair with his 5 year old son Jack on his lap and 12 year old daughter Sophia next to him. Another brother, Steve, sat on a couch with Benny and Nick, his sons, Benny being 2 and Nick being 9. And the youngest brother Sean sat next to Nick with his 7 month old daughter Mia in his arms.  
"So, how are you feeling?" Dan asked trying to make small talk.  
"Been better, you?" John replied.  
"Uncle Johnny, what happened to you?" five year old Jack asked, aware that his uncle was not his usual, healthy self.

"I got a bit of a fever and I go really ill at the park, and we took it lightly but we didn't realise how bad it really was." He replied trying to explain so Torrie and Aria wouldn't cry, but this failed as Torrie and Aria started to bawl their eyes out with tears. The 4 brothers began to cry too, lightly though, all the young children looked around confused, baby Mia began to cry too. Sophia was the only one that understood, she looked up at Matt, "Dad what's he got?" She asked,

"Cancer, baby." he replied.

"Is he going to die?" A young Chris asked as he looked up with tears in his eyes.

"NO! DADDY'S NOT GOING TO DIE! HE CAN'T DIE!" Aria lashed out with hot tears streaming down her soft, little cheeks. She buried her head in John's chest as she let out sniffles into it. Nick patted Sophia on the shoulder,

" Honey why don't you take all the kids to the cafateria?" Sophia nodded and stood up, "Back by 10 ok?" She nodded and picked Mia up into her arms, she grabbed Benny's hand and signalled for Aria to come over, the rest of the kids ran over to her and she left the room with 6 different children.

* * *

"So what's going to happen, now?", Sean asked, now speaking up in a serious tone.

"Well the doctor said that they will continue to treat John for as long as they can but..." Torrie started as she cried into John's chest.

"It's okay, baby", he said as tears lightly streamed down his face.

"They don't know if he'll make it all we can do is hope and pray that he does..", Torrie said sniffling heavily into John's chest as Aria had done.

Matt looked at John and was astonished at how he hadn't broke down by now, he shook his head and everyone laughed, "What?"

"You seriously have got Tourette's," Dan said throwing a jumper at his head,

"No I haven't!"

"You have! Dad got you tested for it multiple times." Sean said,

"You used to always shake your head randomly and yell random stuff, you randomly started running around squawking, and pushed me down the stairs!"John added,

"So," Matt said ashamed looking down,

"So you broke his collar bone!" Dan added and Torrie giggled.

"Ok, let's stop insulting me! The doctors said no all, 26 times dad got me tested." Matt whined and everyone laughed.

* * *

The Ortons sat down at in their home dining room, as Stacy brought the dinner from the kitchen to the table.

After Stacy had finished bringing the food to the table, they all sat down and began to eat.

"So, daddy how's John?", Alanna asked fully knowing that he was not okay.

"Well he's... He could be better", Randy said clearing his throat, as his blue eyes began to well up a but with tears.

Andy then began to sniffle a bit, as did Stacy.

"What does he have again?" Alanna questioned trying to sound clueless and innocent.

"You should know! You always tease me and Aria about it!", Andy cried.

"Andrew, listen your mom and I weren't there and I am certainly not picking sides!" Randy authorized.

"Of course, take her side! You've always loved her more anyways!" Andy yelled as he ran upstairs towards his room.

"Great my own son hates me!", Randy said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Randy, stop! Stop it! Where are you going?" Stacy yelled attempting to run after him.

"Out!" He yelled slamming the door, and with that he was gone.

* * *

Stacy slammed the breaks on when she saw someone sitting in the road, she then realised it was Randy, it was 1 am and she'd had to wake Andy and Alanna up so thy could go and find him. "RANDAL KEITH ORTON!" She screamed climbing out the car, she go closer and noticed she was talking to someone. Himself. He was laughing and playing with his fingers like a small child. "Randy come on, we need to go home." Randy began to cry and whine and grabbed Stacy's ankle.

"No, No Stacy I lost Ethan, He's gone, I lost Ethan!" Ethan was one of Randy's good friends who lived across the road.

"He went home at 12 sweetie, come on let's go," She said sweetly, when she was very mad. She dragged him to the car and put him in the front. The whole way home he clung to the seat for dear life.

* * *

Randy sat on the couch, "Stace, I poo'd." He yelled Stacy walked in,

"Excuse me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I poo'd."

"You poo'd?"

"You poo'd?"

"No, you poo'd Randy, you have poo'd."

"No you poo'd."

"No I didn't."

"Who poo'd? I don't understannnnnnddddd" Randy whined like a 5 year old.

"Come on honey, we need to take you upstairs so you can have a bath." Stacy pulled Randy up and helped him up the stairs. Once at the top Randy collapsed on the floor,

"No, No don't make me have a bath Stace, please don't make me, please?" He cried,

"Ok, do you wanna go to bed?"

"Yes."

"Come on then,"

"No, I like the floor it's my friend."

"Well, I'm going to bed."

"Okay."

**5am**,

Randy crawled, while yelling at the floor, towards his room he couldn't pull himself up onto the bed so decided to just curl up in the wardrobe. "Daddy?" Andy asked seeing his dad sleeping in the wardrobe,

"Bye bye Andy," he said and fell asleep,

"Uhhhh, bye?" Andy walked back to his room confused. "Why doesn't daddy like me?" He asked himself,

"Because you're you and your stupid and a disgrace to the Orton name," the evil little girl smirked and told him from a dark corner, Andy sniffled and walked into his room.

**AN: Okay that was the chapter! Did you guys like it? Tell us what you think? Thanks for reading and we hope you review! You better, ALL OF YOU! :) -Tara**

**Ooookkkkk, sorry about Tara threatening you all but YOU DO NEED TO REVIEW! Now u probably think we're abnormal from the 'Randy being Drunk' part. Well everything he did is what my uncle did about a month ago. Lol. Yep he sat in the middle of the road and threw a fit, even worse he woke his 6 month old daughter up! Well hope u enjoyed xxx-Freya xx**


	8. All My Fault

**Okay guys, we just worked our butts off on this chapter. It took A LOT of strength, work, and determination. Well maybe not that much strength LOL. Enjoy! :) **

** -Tara**

**All I can say is I hope you enjoy :D and we started writing this at about 7 pm (in the uk) and finished at 12 am (in the uk) so it took 5 hours. So u better like it!**

** -Freya xxxxx**

"Really? That's fantastic thank you doctor." Torrie smiled and walked back into John's room as the doctor went the other way. "I've got good news." She said as John and Aria looked up.

"Really what?" John asked

"You are aloud to come home for a little while," Before John could answer Aria Yelled,

"YAY, SHE WAS WRONG I KNEW SHE WAS!" She began jumping around and then her hand flew over her mouth as she realised what she had said.

"Who was wrong? Baby has someone been bullying you?" Torrie asked as she sat down on the bed pulling Aria onto her lap,

"She said you'd die, she said we should plan the funeral now. She said you're weak, daddy you're not weak, I knew you wouldn't die; she said you would though." She began to shake and cry so John took her in his strong arms and rocked her gently,

"Princess who said that?" He asked but she just shook her head, he looked at Torrie who had a thought, 'who's the only girl she's been with since he came in?'

"Alanna" Torrie said looking at John, As Aria sobbed into his neck John whispered in he ear,

"Was it Alanna?" She nodded and John's fist clenched and Torrie's face twisted into hatred and anger. "Baby why don't you go get some breakfast with Mommy while I get ready to leave." Aria nodded and climbed off John's lap and took Torrie's hand. As they left the room John got out if bed and picked his phone up off the side. He dialled Randy's number but it went to voicemail,

'Hello This is Randy please leave a message after the tone.' the beep came and John's voice was filled with rage,

"Randy we need to talk urgently." He pressed the red button and as he got dressed all he could think about was that spoilt little brat that dared to tease Aria about her daddy.

"Honey I need to tell auntie Stacy. You know that right?" Torrie asked and Aria nodded,

"Andy stuck up for me. He said that Alanna's a poopy head."

"That's true she is a poopy head, and Andy's very nice to do that." Torrie forced a smile, she was very pissed off about how Randy didn't seem to care about the bully that he calls his daughter.

* * *

"Ugh", Randy groaned as he got up and rubbed the back of his head. He certainly was not in the comfy bed that he and Stacy shared, which he was used to waking up in. 'Ugh, I feel like shit. What the fuck happened last night?'. As Randy thought this to himself he got up and observed his surroundings.

'Why am I in a closet?', he wondered to himself. Maybe he could get some answers from Stacy. Hopefully he hadn't done anything too stupid last night.

Randy then exited the closet and walked towards the bathroom. His head pounded hard, and it felt as if he had been hit in the head with a hammer. 'Maybe a nice hot shower would help'. Randy quickly hopped in the shower and got a nice relief for fifteen minutes. He then got dressed and made his way downstairs.

Stacy and Andy were already dressed, and it was only the three of them in the house. Alanna was probably just upstairs still getting ready for school. Now, as Randy approached, Andy sat there eating his cereal in silence. Stacy continued to cook the rest of their breakfast.

Randy swallowed a bit before speaking. "Good morning", he said looking at Andy.

"Morning", Andy mumbled a bit under his breath.

Randy gulped again. 'What the hell did he do last nigh?'

He then walked over to Stacy. "Hey babe, good morning", He said about to lean in for a kiss, as she moved away and said nothing in return.

"Did I do something wrong?" Randy asked.

Stacy glared at him angrily. Se then turned to Andy.

"Honey, go finish getting ready to go to Henry's." Stacy told Andy sweetly as he nodded off and walked away.

"What happened last night?" Randy asked Stacy eagerly.

"Oh, so you don't remember?"

"No Stace, what did I do?"

"Other than get drunk and act like an ass in front of your children, nothing really", Stacy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Shit Stace, I'm really sorry", Randy said feeling a bit of regret. "Is that all?" Stacy asked not accepting his apology.

Randy was completely flabbergasted by this.

"Is that all? I just said that I was sorry!" Randy exclaimed.

"And you expect me to forgive you? Just like that?!" Stacy said now enraged.

"What do you want me to do, Stace?" Randy asked, himself too getting enraged.

"Uhm, I don't know actually attempt to care about what you did. Maybe you should think about stuff before you do them?", Stacy snapped back.

"You know what Stace, I don't need this", Randy said enraged.

"Oh what are you going to do? Go get drunk again?" Stacy said not realizing what she had just said to him.

For a few seconds, Randy and Stacy just stood there in silence. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

Andy silently walked into the kitchen with tears in his eyes. He grabbed his jacket with his parents still not paying him any mind.

"Bye, mommy and daddy", Andy muttered in a whisper under his breath, as he walked out of the door and to the car of his best friend's mom.

A pair of eyes had watched the whole event down play for the past few minutes. 'I guess it won't be too long before the bitch and her son go, bye-bye'. Alanna thought smirking to herself.

* * *

"Hello?" Stacy answered the phone, still a bit frustrated with Randy,

"Hi Stace,"

"Oh hey Tor, how's John?"

"Fine, he's aloud to come home today, which reminds me we're throwing a Surprise party for him at our house, could you and Randy go help? I've rang everyone else they're already there."

"Ok sure I'd love too, see ya later."

"Ok bye, bye." Torrie hung up and looked down at Aria and winked, she smiled and giggled back. Taking her mom's hand they walked back into John's room.

"What took so long?" John asked as Torrie and Aria walked back in, he was ready to leave.

"Oh, nothing. I just had to make a few phone calls." Aria giggled and her mom hit her on the back lightly to tell her to 'shut up'.

"Oookkkk, shall we go?"

"Yeah, I just need to sign some papers." Torrie left the room again and Aria came over and sat on John's lap,

"She's gonna take a while." She said sweetly, teasing her father as he didn't know what she did.

"Why?"

"I'm not aloud to tell." She did a motion of locking her lips and throwing the key away.

"I hate you."

"You know you love me really." She smiled it was full of attitude for a 3 year old but sweet as well.

"Yep, defiantly got your moms sarcasm and attitude." John mumbled and Aria giggled.

Torrie signed the realise papers slowly, trying to stall to take as much time as possible. Once she finished she turned to the doctor. "Is there anything I should know?"

"Yes, give him these pills 3 times a day. If he commons of a headache give him these and make him take a nap," The doctor gave Torrie 2 bottles of pills, "If he complains of migraines or dizziness please ring me on this number," he handed her a card with a phone number on it, "And finally if he faints or begins to run a fever or will not wake up from his sleep, please ring an ambulance. I think that's it." Torrie frowned,

"Thank you doctor but please tell me absolutely everything, I need to take a long time."

"I will get nurse Foster to tell you everything, I need to go to my next patient." He stood up and walked off, Torrie sat waiting Un-patiently until a nurse walked over,

"Hello I'm nurse Jane Foster, how much would you like to know?"

"As much as possible. It needs to take at least an hour."

"Ok well there's one vital thing."

"What's that?"

"No stress, any yelling could be very bad." The nurse continued to tell Torrie everything for the next hour and a half.

* * *

"Ooohh, that's a nice dress. Baby you stay here while I take Aria to go buy that dress." Torrie said pulling the car to a stop outside a designer store. She grabbed Aria from the backseat and walked inside the store. Automatically being bombarded with questions.

"How's John?"

"We heard John Cena's dead?"

"How is Aria dealing with all of this?"

"Did he really flatline?"

It was becoming overwhelming and Aria was getting scared and upset, so Torrie grabbed the dress for Aria off the shelf and carried Aria to the fitting room, ignoring the many questions.

John sat back leaning his head against the seat. He was glad he was out of the hospital, but now he was alone he had time to think. 'What if I do die?' he shook the thought away and turned the CD player on. On came 'Like Toy Soldiers' by Eminem from the album Encore. It was Aria's favourite song. She always had it on repeat. Come to think of it. It was a kind of about him.

'Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down...

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down like toy soldiers

Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win

But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure

Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders'

He had to be perfect. He was the top guy for WWE, he held it on his shoulders.

'I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it

Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter' He isn't aloud to show his emotions, he has to be perfect. The other superstars and the fans aren't aloud to know how down he feels,

'I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to

I'm supposed to set an example' He wouldn't lead people into deep shit unless there was no other way,

'I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em' He IS the leader, they DO turn to him for guidance,

'If some shit ever does pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em' If Randy starts a bar fight, John ends it. If someone hits on Torrie or something happens, he protects her and fights away the evil. If Aria is bullied or if a monster is under her bed he sorts it out and he scares them away.

'And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it' When he wins matches or feuds it's not worth it,

'I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted' He spends all his time working for the WWE. Luckily Aria and Torrie can come too

'And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it' Does he cause Torrie and Aria pain?

'Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down like toy soldiers' He has fallen. He's been wounded and can't get back up.

'Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win

But the battle wages on for toy soldiers' He doesn't gain anything. It's the WWE. The stress did this to him.

As tears began to fall he wiped them away because Aria and Torrie got back in the car.

"Ooohhh Daddy start the song again." Aria smiled. As the song started again Aria sang along. Did she understand?

* * *

After hearing those grueling words from Stacy, Randy walked out of the kitchen and headed towards his bedroom. He checked his cell phone, and realized that he now had a missed call from John. He quickly played the message thinking that it could be urgent.

"Randy we need to talk urgently", An angry John told Randy in the message before hanging up. This certainly made Randy more nervous. 'What was going on?'

Randy quickly dialed John's number and waiting for John to pick up on the other end.

"Hello?" John answered on the other line.

"Hello John, it's Randy", Randy replied. "What happened? You said we needed to talk. Is something wrong?"

"Of course something's wrong man! What the hell is wrong with you! Do you just let your daughter walk around bullying other people?" John asked now enraged.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked now infuriated.

"Wait, your telling me that you didn't know that your daughter was bullying my daughter and your own son?" John asked.

"Oh shit, what the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I so stupid?", Randy asked now angry with himself.

"What?", John questioned now confused.

"Stacy and Andy told me about this but I didn't listen. Now they both hate me", Randy said disgusted that he didn't believe his wife and his son. "Dude I have to go"

"Okay, bye", John said before Randy quickly hung up.

Randy walked down the steps of the house to find Stacy sitting down on the couch by herself, sobbing.

Randy quickly ran over to Stacy and pulled her into his embrace. He hushed her and stroke her blonde head.

"Randy, I can't do this," Stacy said in between sniffles as Randy continued to rock her back and forth.

"Do what?" Randy asked dumbly.

"Fight, this is all we do lately and I don't want to be like this. One of our best friends in the world has cancer and he's taking it better than us. He's the one with cancer not us. But no, we're just so selfish that-that we continue to make it about us"

"Stacy, you're right. Actually you've been right about everything. I'm sorry I didn't believe you about everything. I shouldn't have overreacted last night or have fought with you and Andy. I'm just an idiot, John told me about everything and I just want you to know-", Randy started before being interrupted by Stacy.

"Randy, it's okay. Really, I forgive you. It was my fault too. I should have been more sympathetic to you. I didn't think about how you felt. I mean, your best friend is in the hospital with cancer. I was so selfish and-", Stacy said before breaking down crying into Randy's arms.

"Shh, it's okay baby", Randy said stroking her hair. He then wiped the years from he face and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"I love you", Randy said.

"I love you too", Stacy replied, pulling him into a long, passionate make out session. They continued to passionately kiss for a couple of minutes until Stacy remember something.

"Oh crap, Randy we have to go. Torrie called me earlier and told me that we have to get ready to go set up a surprise party for John", Stacy said getting up and straightening herself out.

"Okay, but what about Andy?", Randy asked.

And as if on cue there was a knock on the door. Stacy then opened it and as soon as Andy saw Randy he ran up the steps and to his room.

"It's okay we'll straightened that out later we have to get ready now", Stacy said giving Randy a small smooch on the lips.

And with that, the Orton's then got ready and bring everyone, including Alanna to help prepare for John's party.

* * *

"Seriously Tor, why are all the curtains closed and all the lights off? I'm gonna trip over or get lost this house is to big." John said feeling about for a light switch. Aria had ran ahead of him towards the lounge. As he hit the switch for the lounge he was greeted by a loud "SURPRISE!"  
John looked around and was greeted by many of his friends and his family members. First he saw his brothers and patents. Then he saw many of the fellow superstars, such as; Zack Ryder, Shawn Micheals, Triple H, Aj, Kaitlyn, CM Punk, Sheamus, and Brodus Clay. Best of all he saw his closest friends the Orton's.

"Oh My God this is...great. Thanks guys!" He smiled widely his dimples embedded in his cheeks,

"It was all Torrie's idea." Triple H said, as John turned around and kissed Torrie. He looked down at Aria who was grinning.

"Is this what you were talking about earlier?" John asked picking her up into his arms.

"You told him?!" Torrie exclaimed to her 3 year old daughter.

"No! I teased him!"

"Aria." Torrie rolled her eyes,

"You always do! Late at night I hear you when I should be slee-" She was cut off by John,

"Aria, we understand."

"Well besides uncle Shawny said that you always need tease your parents." She gleamed looking over at Shawn who smiled and nodded proudly.

"Yep. That's what I reach my kids, except I tell them to tease their grandparents."

"Is that why Aurora has been putting shaving foam in the toothpaste tube?" Triple H asked, and Shawn nodded again.

"I told Cheyenne to tell her to."

Everyone erupted in a fit of giggles and laughter.

"And of course, this wouldn't be possible without Stacy", Torrie added causing the leggy blonde to beam.

"Well, I don't meant to toot my own horn or anything", Stacy joked.

"No of course not Stacy. Hmmm... When have you ever done that?" Randy joked receiving a playful slap on the arm from Stacy on the arm.

"Ouch, Stace", Randy said rubbing his arm.

"Good that was supposed to hurt", Stacy replied as everyone laughed at Randy.

"Dude you're such a wimp", John teased.

"Why don't you try to take a slap from her? We'll see how much you like it", Randy replied.

"Whatever man", John continued to joke as Randy rolled his eyes.

"Hey! No one gets to tease Randy except from me", Stacy defended giving Randy a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah, let's see who gets any tonight", Randy snickered at John.

"Gets any what? What does that mean?", four year old Andy asked.

"Well, when a man lives a woman-", Shawn started.

"SHAWN! YOU ARE NOT ABOUT TO SAY WHAT I THINK YOU ARE TO A FOUR YEAR OLD!"

Torrie exclaimed. All of the adults laughed as Shawn turned bright red.

"Kids, you go play. Me and Aunt Torrie are going to have a nice little chat with uncle Shawn, okay?" Stacy said glaring at Shawn.

"Okay", Aria replied as all of the kids followed her and Andy to the backyard.

"Shawn?" Shawn's face was completely red,

"Yeah?"

"You're not supposed to tell kids that until they're 12." Torrie said,

"How would you like it if we told Cheyenne about that stuff?" Stacy asked talking about his 8 year old daughter,

"She knows actually."

"What?" AJ asked,

"Well me and becky were having 'the talk' with Cameron and Hunter was there and he was drunk so when Cheyenne asked him what he was talking about he said..." Shawn signalled for Hunter to carry on,

"They're talking about how a man and a women please each other and make babies." He said hanging his head in shame. Everyone laughed again.

"C'Mon Guys this is supposed to be a party! We need to get the music on! WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT!" Zack screamed putting the music on.

Outside in the yard All of the children were playing and having a good time.

Andy was playing tag with Aria. "Hehe, you can't catch me Andy!", she shouted.

"Oh really?", He said as he lightly tapped her on the back.

"Hey that's no fair!" She shouted.

"Why not?!" He replied.

"Because your too fast. Your probably the fastest person I know!" the young girl exclaimed.

"Really?" Andy asked blushing.

"Yep", she replied.

"Well you're the prettiest girl I know", Andy smiled.

"Thanks! Now let's go swing!" She smiled blushing, as she tool his hand and they ran towards the small swing set in the yard.

"Andy, will you push me?", she asked.

"Yeah sure!", he replied as he started to push her on the swing back and forth.

"Higher Andy! Higher!" she exclaimed with glee.

Andy then continued to push her higher.

Alanna then came out of nowhere and pushed Andy on the ground.

"Let me push you, Aria", Alanna said as she roughly flung the young girl in the air. She then threw Aria from the swing.

"Ow!" Aria cried as Andy ran on the floor to her aid.

All of the other children watched with their mouths wide open.

"So you're daddy's ok? He won't be, I can promise you that." Alanna laughed,

"Yes he will be!" Aria screamed,

"Aria ignore he lets go at hide and seek. You hide." Andy said helping her up.

"Ok, but you won't be able to find me. 'cause you can't see me!" She smiled waving her hand in front of her face like her father. She ran off as Andy began to count. Sitting underneath her slide, Aria helped a little when Alanna sat I front of her,

"He's gonna die, I know he will. People with cancer ALWAYS die." She smirked, Aria put her hands over her ears as Alanna continued to taunt her, she ran out from under the slide and back inside to her parents, crying hysterically.

"Baby what's wrong?" John asked scooping Aria up as she ran in crying Andy right behind,

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE! SHE'S WRONG YOU WONT! DADDY YOU CAN'T DIE. I LIVE YOU TOO MUCH!" She sobbed, one of his co workers turned the music off and everyone looked on with sadness at the little girl,

"Honey what happened?" Torrie asked rubbing her little girls back, she was still crying into John's shoulder who was stroking her hair.

"She said it again! Daddy, she said people with cancer ALWAYS die!" Torrie looked at John, both parents filling with rage, they were 99% sure who had done this,

"It was Alanna." They heard Andy say. He was holding Stacy's hand, "Alanna said you'd die uncle John." John gave Aria to Torrie and stormed into the back yard where Randy sat comforting a crying Alanna,

"RANDY!" He yelled,

"JOHN YOU BETTER GET YOUR DAUGHTER TO APOLOGISE TO ALANNA NOW!" Randy yelled, Everyone had come outside, worried about what would happen.

"FOR WHAT?"

"PUSHING HER OVER!" Randy yelled. Alanna had twists the story round and said that ARIA had pushed ALANNA off the swing set.

"OR MAYBE ALANNA SHOULD APOLOGISE FOR TELLING MY DAUGHTER AND YOUR OWN SON THAT I'M GONNA DIE!" John yelled again,

"OH FUCK YOU JOHN!" Randy pushed John who pushed Randy back.

"Oh no, the Doctor said no stress." Torrie mumbled with Aria in her arms, scared to watch. Andy had his face buried in Stacy's shirt also to scared to watch. But the one thing that broke his heart. His uncle John was sticking up for him and Aria but his daddy wouldn't believe him. As Randy pushed John again he stumbled back a bit, his hand rose to his nose as he felt something wet, as he pulled his hand away he saw it was blood, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. Everyone ran over as Randy stepped back in shock, fear and guilt. CM Punk checked John's pulse,

"He hasn't got a pulse." He said, tears flew to Randy's eyes. Had he killed his best friend?

**Okay! That was the chapter! Please, please, pretty please with cherries and sprinkles on top review! Or else I WILL FIND YOU! ;) -Tara**

**As I said last time sorry about Tara she won't really kill you :D well I hope you liked. Review please :D -Freya xxxxx**


	9. I just wanna scream

**AN: **

**Hey guys, this chapter 9. We worked our butts off, so we hope you enjoy! :) xxxx -Freya & Tara**

"Oh God," Torrie have Aria to Matt and ran over to where Punk kneeled next to her motionless husband. "Is he...?" Punk shrugged while fiddling around for his phone, Randy backed away slowly, terrified.

"Hello, my friend has Cancer and has just collapsed with a nose bleed. No he had no pulse and he isn't breathing, ok thank you." Punk turned back to where everyone stood silently, "The ambulance'll be here in a few minutes," He said. No one let out a sigh of relief because John still wasn't breathing. They heard a wail and everyone turned, Aria was crying uncontrollably in Matt's arms, fighting to get out of his grip, Matt handed he to Stacy who had Andy by her feet. And as Stacy whispered soothing words to Aria, Matt walked inside to his brothers. A long siren could be heard in the distance and soon EMT's were in the garden.

Paramedics rushed to the scene soon after being called by several people at the party. There was not much room in the ambulance, therefore only Torrie and Aria took the ride there. Everyone else remained at the house.

Randy stood there in shock at what had just went on. Had he really caused all of this? Was this all of his fault?

Stacy stood holding Andy in her arms as he sobbed into her shirt. He couldn't believe that this was happening to hidShe had a few tears running down her own face.

Everyone else just stood there in complete awe. No one really knew what to do with them self. They couldn't believed what had transpired a few minutes ago.

"Daddy I'm bored. Let's go home now!" Alanna said selfishly not caring about John's condition.

"No! Does it look like we are going home? John's my best friend and your uncle! How could you be so selfish? Your such a little brat sometimes you know!" Randy screamed at his daughter.

"Wow, well done Randy. You know if I report this you could get less custody or a visit from CPS?" the voice of Samantha Speno, formerly known as Samantha Orton, appeared from the shadows.

"Samantha this isn't the place for this" Randy said enraged.

"It's okay, honey. I'm only here for one thing. Alanna come on, let's go home", She said calling her daughter over and then walking away with the young girl.

"Everybody go home! Party's over!" Randy yelled at the remaining crowd. "Now!

They all quickly headed to their cars and drove away.

Randy looked over at his wife and son, "Come on guys, let's go!"

They quickly obeyed and headed to the car, not wanting to feel the wrath of the angry Randy. They then spear off and drove to the nearest hospital in silence.

When they got to the hospital, they soon went to John's floor after Torrie texted Stacy what floor John was on. When they go to the waiting room, some of the fellow WWE superstars were piling in after the Orton's had already sat down and set themselves up.

Randy got up and looked at Stacy, "Excuse me, I'm going to head to the bathroom". Stacy sweetly smiled and nodded at him as she held Andy in her lap. Randy began to walk off.

A few minutes later, Andy got up. "Baby, where are you going?" Stacy asked.

"To go get daddy", Andy replied.

"Honey are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Stacy asked.

"Mom..", Andy said giving her a stern look.

"Okay, okay. Just make it quick please", Stacy said.

"I will", Andy groaned before walking off. It wasn't long until Andy found his father, sitting in the floor with his back to the wall.

"Daddy?"

"Oh, hi buddy. What are you doing here?" Randy asked, wiping the tears from his face.

"Looking for you", Andy replied taking a seat on the floor next to his dad. "Daddy are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah of course, we all are", Randy assured him.

"Then why did things change? Why did Uncle John get sick? Why do you and mommy fight a lot? And why do yo-you... hate me?" Andy said with tears stinging in his eyes.

"Andy, I really don't know. But I don't hate anybody. I love you and your mother. I'm sorry that I haven't shown it as much but I still love you guys. This is just hard on me. But I love you guys more than anything in the world,always. You know that", Randy explained.

"I know", Andy replied after being welcomed into his father's arms.

Randy then picked Andy up. "Come on buddy, let's go", Randy told him as he carried his son back to the waiting room.

Carol Cena and John Cena sr sat next to Torrie and Aria. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that their baby boy had to go through this. Aria was sat on Carol's lap, still crying, and envying Andy, who had a healthy dad, and was currently asleep on Randy's lap and had his head on Stacy shoulder. They sat opposite. And a few others were here. Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Zack Ryder, CM Punk and Vince McMahon. They waited for a doctor to come out. A few more hours went by and a man in white finally came out, "Is John's Wife here?" Torrie stood up and walked away from the group,

"Is he ok?"

"Mrs Cen-"

"NO. Is my husband ok?"

"Mrs Cena your husband was legally dead for about 10 minutes. Ma'am he has been on and off for a while."

"I know." Torrie replied sadly,

"Ma'am I'm sorry but, your Husband is in a coma." The doctor patted Torrie on the shoulder and walked away, Torrie slid down the wall and sobbed.

She looked up through her tears to see Shawn walking over.

"Torrie?" He asked, bending down in front of her,

"H-He's bad Sha-Shawn." She sobbed,

"C'mon, let's go talk to everyone." Shawn helped her up and walked back over to the group.

"Uhh, guys, he was legally d-de-ad for te-ten minu-tes. And, h-he-, I'm sorry," She whispered the last bit and put her head down,

"Mommy?" Aria whispered, everyone, but Andy who was asleep still, wanted to know about John.

"He's in a coma." She sighed, breaking down and sitting down in a chair, everyone else was crying too.

"Mommy what's a coma?" Aria whispered,

"It's when you go to sleep for a long time, baby." Torrie sobbed.

"Will he wake up?" Aria teared up.

"I don't know honey. I just don't know."

**AN: **

**Okay, that was the chapter! Did you guys like it? Remember REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Or else I'm going to scream! Okay, thanks! :) -Tara**

**Sooooo... Sorry she's a little crazy. But I am to HEHEHAHAHE =D so anyway review. (We'll be giving shout outs next chap :) xxxx -Freya **


	10. Not a very Merry Christmas

**AN:**

**A big thanks to:**

_**RonRon10**_

_**Dashing's Destiny**_

_**The Real Champs**_

_**Foldintothenight**_

_**And lilyann78**_

**Hope you enjoy our Christmas chap. **

"Sweetie I'm gonna go get some Coffee, will you be OK alone for a little while?" Torrie asked,

"Of course mommy. And remember, I'm not alone Daddy's here." Aria said,

"OK Sweetie." Torrie kissed her forehead and walked out the room.

"Mommy misses you daddy. We all do. I hope you do wake up soon. Because I love you loads and loads. If you don't ever wake up I'll be really upset. So you have to. People keep sending you nice things. Michael and Jerry keep telling us your cwunditiom, I think it's called that. Or is it Condwition? I don't know. If you wake up you can tell me. So please wake up. I love you." Aria kissed his cheek and lay her head down on his chest again.

* * *

-**_John's thoughts-_**

"...So please wake up. I love you."

_"I love you too, I'm trying. I promise princess I am trying to wake up, it's hard, but I'll try. God I wish I could kiss you and mommy back, and hug Randy again. Can you hear me? And you almost said it right, it's 'con-di-tion', your so smart Baby. Just remember I love you, OF COURSE I'LL WAKE UP! I wouldn't be able to live without you and mommy. Can you hear me?" _

-**_End of thoughts-_**

* * *

Aria heard, at the back of her brain, her daddy talking to her. "I know you love me daddy, I know your trying to wake up too. I won't ever leave. Pwomise."

Suddenly, Aria was interrupted by that thought by the sound of her mother entering the room.

"Honey, are you okay?", the concerned mother asked.

"M-mommy?", the young girl muttered, quivering.

"Yes, pumpkin"

"I miss daddy", Aria cried, breaking down into her mother's arms.

"I know I do too!", her mother said, rubbing her back in a soothing manner, and gently hushing her, "Hush baby, mommy's got you. Mommy won't let anything happen to you. You will be okay and so will daddy. He's a fighter, he always gets up. I know he will"

Torrie continued to gently rub Aria's back, convincing herself to believe the words that just came out of her mouth. He'll be okay, I know he will. My husband's strong he always gets up. He will now right?

* * *

**_-John's thoughts-_**

_ 'TORRIE! I will wake up! I promise! Oh god I swear I will.' He tried to rise up, wake up. But the darkness pulled him back down. _

_'I love you.' He whispered before being pulled down. _

**_-End of thoughts-_**

* * *

"You're so strong baby just like you're daddy. You know that right?" Torrie brushed Aria's blonde hair from her face,

"I know. I love you mommy."

"I Love you too." Torrie embraced Aria and took John's hand, "Please John. You have to wake up. We need you." Torrie looked up at Aria when she crawled off Torrie's lap, "Baby what you doing?"

"Hanging my stocking on the end of Daddy's bed. It's 10 o-clock, Santa'll be here soon." Torrie smiled,

"OK honey. Do you want to go to sleep now?" Aria nodded, hanging the pink and yellow stocking in the end of John's hospital bed.

* * *

-**_John's thoughts-_**

'_That's it. I have to wake up NOW!' He thought against the darkness to wake up. And for the first time in about 6 weeks. He won._

-**_End Of thoughts-_**

* * *

"Torrie, Aria?" A voice brought Aria and Torrie's heads to turn,

"John?" Torrie ran over to the bed and knelt down next to John.

"I love you. Aria?" John's eyes opened fully and Aria ran over hugging him.

"I love you so much daddy"

"I love you too, sweetheart", John replied, picking Aria up and placing her on the bed with him.

"Daddy, I missed you very, very much!" Aria exclaimed, pulling her father into an even tighter embrace.

"O-oh, I missed you too ho-honey", John coughed, from his daughter's choking embrace.

"Okay baby, let's not break daddy. Mommy wants to hug him too", Torrie joked with tears of joy, now filling her eyes.

"Oh babe come here", John said dragging Torrie down, next to him, on the bed.

John then pulled Torrie in for a long passionate kiss. 'Man, even words couldn't describe how long I've been waiting to taste her lips'

"Ewww, Mommy and Daddy, that's gross!", the young Aria squealed, covering her eyes.

Torrie and John giggled at the young child's expression. They then stared deep into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I love you, John"

"I love you too, Torrie"

They now reunited, happy couple embraced, and again kissed each other's lips to the dismay of their daughter, who just stuck her tongue out.

"You know what little bugger, I think that it's time that you were payed a visit by the... TICKLE MONSTER!" John exclaimed tickling his now laughing daughter.

By now, Aria was already in a fit of giggles, "Ahh, daddy! Stop it! Stop it, daddy!"

Now John was only pinning her down on the bed, "Do you want more?"

"No daddy!" Aria said in between giggles.

"Are you going to stick your tongue out again?"

"Mmm... Maybe..."

"Okay, I guess I'll have to tickle you more!" John said beginning to tickle his laughing daughter.

"Stop daddy, you're going to make me pee myself!"

"Now are you going to stick you're tongue out again?" John questioned.

"No", Aria said still laughing.

"Good", John responded.

"Now let go of me!" Aria exclaimed.

"Oops! I forgot about that!" John said now letting go and turning beet red.

Torrie looked at the sight before her eyes, just a few minutes ago she thought that her husband was going to die. Now, he was here fully awake playing with their daughter. Things seemed just as if they were going back to normal. Or were they?

"Honey, don't you think you should tell the doctor I'm awake?" John asked Torrie,

"Yeah I'll go do it now." Torrie left the room.

"I love you so much Aria. Words can't describe it, ok? Never forget that." John held Aria close to him and began to cough a little.

"I know Daddy, I love you too, are you ok?" Aria replied

"Baby you know daddy's really sick don't you?"

"Yeah I know." Aria replied,

"Honey. Even though I'm awake now I don't think I'm gonna last much longer. I'll hang on till mommy comes back but I want you to remember how much I love you. I love you more than air, the moon and the stars, more than food and drink, and more than life itself. And I'll always be with you." He said embracing her tightly, She was crying now.

"Daddy you can't leave! You just can't! If you really love me you won't leave!" Aria's words were lost into tears,

"Shhh, Shhh. Go hang your stocking on the end of the bed its about half eleven, and then go get into bed. I wanna tell mommy alone is that ok?"

"Yeah. I love you daddy." She wrapped her small arms around his neck and then crawled off his bed when Torrie came back.

"The doctor said he'll be round in 20 minutes." Torrie said.

"Baby sit down." John said, sitting up a little more, "Do you know how much I really love you? How long I've really loved you? Remember that love from me will NEVER stop." John said holding Torrie's hand.

"I know John. What's wrong? A-Are you ok?"

"Torrie. I don't think I have much time left, I just don't think I'm gonna last longer than a couple minutes. But I love you ok? And I'll miss you forever and ever. I've already told Aria all of this, I just needed to tell you too." His breathing became heavier, "Tell Randy I love him, and to never forget me or the crazy times we had. And tell Stacy she's just mental, But I love her, and tell Andy to e there for Aria, I think there might be something going on there in the future, and not to let anyone hurt her. Make sure no one in the WWE or WWE universe forgets me. Tell Shawn he's awesome, Tell Vince thanks for letting me have this job for 10 years, and." He coughed quiet a bit and Torrie's eyes reared up, "Tell Punk thanks for helping me at the party. Tell Zack he's just an amazing broski, and he's awesome, tell Mike that too so he doesn't get mad, And- *cough cough* and tell my mom, dad and brothers I love them and I'll never forget them." John kissed Torrie's forehead weakly, "Tor, Aria, I love you." He kissed Aria too before closing his eyes and that dreaded 'beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep' entered the room. Torrie quickly ran to get a doctor as Aria slid down the wall, in shock and tears.

Doctors ran in and began to try and resuscitate John, one turned to Torrie,

"I'm sorry but, he's gone we can't do anything." He said,

Another said, "Time of death?"

"December 25th 2012, 12:02 am." Another replied,

"NO! Please you have to try!" Torrie was crying heavily.

5 minutes later The doctors had brought John's pulse back.

"Ma'am this will keep happening and eventually we won't be able to bring him back." The doctor said, "The only way we can stop it is by removing the tumour but there is a possibility he will fall back into a tumour."

"I don't care! Anything! As long as it saves him!" Torrie sobbed,

"OK, can you please take your daughter out and we'll get him prepped for surgery."

Torrie grabbed Aria and carried her from the room.

"W-Will they save him mommy?" Aria asked,

"I don't know Aria. Hopefully." Torrie's shaking hands pulled out her phone. "I'm gonna ring uncle Randy and Auntie Stacy."

Torrie stood up and began to pace as the phone rang.

* * *

**-The Orton's house.-**

Stacy had just put Andy's presents in his stocking and left a trail of glitter to make it look like Santa had been here. She also poured half the glass of milk down the sink and ate some cookies, leaving only a half on the plate. And to her horror, bit into a carrot. She hated carrots. But it had to look real, so she but off the end and spat it into the trash can.

The leggy blonde creeped upstairs and crawled into bed next to Randy. She was just about to fall asleep when Randy's phone rang. Randy groaned and put his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked tiredly

"H-Hi Ra-Randy." He heard Torrie sob, he heard crying in the background to so he figured it was Aria.

"Torrie, what's wrong?"

"Can you and Stacy get to the hospital?"

"OK. Explain when we get there."

"B-Bye." Torrie hung up,

"Stace, c'mon we need to get to the hospital,"

"Why? What's going on?" Stacy jumped out of bed and pulled her tight jeans and red top on. She put her shoes on then brushed her hair,

"I don't know. Torrie's gonna tell us when we get there." Randy replied putting his own clothes on.

* * *

-**Hospital**-

"What's going on?" Randy and Stacy ran around a corner Stacy had Andy in her arms who didn't understand what was going on. Randy had let him bring his stocking do he didn't get moody. Aria was sat with her knees up to her chest, holding them and staring into space with tears running down her face.

Torrie was sat with her head in her hands, she looked up at the Orton's though.

"John woke up. But then I went to tell a doctor, and he said something to Aria then he said something to me when I came back and the h-he d-died. They've rushed him into surgery to try and save him." Randy sat down almost in a trance and Stacy had tears begin to run down her face, "He said, to Tell you Randy He loves you, and to never forget him or the crazy times you two had. And tell you Stacy you're just mental, But He loves you, and Andy uncle John said to be there for Aria, and not to let anyone hurt her." Andy nodded confused, Randy began to cry.

"Is he outta surgery yet?"

"No."

Outside of the room waiting for John's surgery to finish were Torrie, Stacy, Randy, Aria, and Andy. It was already a long and tiring wait. The problem wasn't the amount of time passing by or the length. It was more so the suspense. The suspense of not knowing what was going to happen. The suspense of waiting for something to happen, anything.

A couple of hours had now passed and they were all still waiting in the waiting room of the hospital. Torrie had tried to get into contact with John's relatives. However, due to a terrible snow blizzard; they were not able to make it. By now Aria and Andy were sleeping, snuggled up together between their mothers'. Stacy sat with her head gently resting against he husband's shoulder. Torrie sat biting her nails in anticipation. This was an old habit that she should have gotten rid of years ago, but hell she had every right to be nervous. Her husband was in a life or death surgery. Any little mistake could have easily killed him. Randy, similar to Torrie sat nervously. The only thing keeping him from getting up and pacing nervously was his wife's head on his shoulder. They continued to sit there waiting for any sort of news. As a doctor approached them from down the hall they thought, maybe this was what they have been waiting for.

**AN: CLIFF HANGER! I know. Not a very Merry Christmas for the Cena's :,( well we're update soon. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**(PS from Freya: Not sure if it aired in the US but anyone who lives in the UK (Matt) DID YOU CATCH THE SEQUEL TO THE SNOWMAN? It's called 'The Snowman and his dog' It's so cute. The start is sad though :,( **

**Anyway merry Christmas! xxxx)**


End file.
